


Ein Wunder zur Weihnachtszeit

by DoubleP1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kerze, Weihnachten, Weihnachtswunder, Wunder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Geschichte passend zur Weihnachtszeit^^<br/>Es geht um einen Jungen, welcher im Jahr immer alleine zuhause ist und nur zu Weihnachten ist die Familie vereint. Doch dieses Jahr ist einiges anders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Wunder zur Weihnachtszeit

Weihnachten war schon immer eines meiner Lieblingsfeste... Obwohl, eigentlich war es das Lieblingsfest schlechthin. Zu dieser Zeit hingen überall Lichter, winkende Weihnachtsmänner schauten aus Fenstern, von Balkonen und standen in wunderschön geschmückten Vorgärten, immer mich mit ihren kleinen, schwarzen, blauen oder leuchtenden Augen fixierend und der Geruch von Lebkuchen, Tannenzapfen und den dazugehörigen Bäumen und Kerzenwachs stieg mir in die Nase, während ich und meine Freunde durch die Nachbarschaft wanderten und die verschiedenen Dekorationen zu begutachten. Manchmal wurden die Häuser hauptsächlich mit Lichterketten, manchmal mit Lametta und selten auch mit Figuren wie Engeln, Elfen, Rentieren, darunter auch Rudolph und Blitzen und Donner und Dancer und wie sich nicht alle hießen, und Schneemännern verschönert und, wie auch immer es einige Leute schafften, verunstaltet. Unser Haus war meistens schlicht und höchstens einige Sterne hingen an den Fensterscheiben, ein Kranz an der Haustür und ein kleiner Weihnachtsmann stand vor unserem Schornstein und beugte sich immer wieder vor und zurück, vor und zurück, wodurch es so aussah als würde er in diesen hineinblicken. Unser Haus stand in einer kleineren Siedlung, ohne Hochhäuser, große Ladenketten oder irgendwelchen anderen Attraktionen. Dadurch wurde es sonst immer ziemlich schnell langweilig und so kamen die dümmsten Ideen mir und meinen Freunden in den Kopf. Zur Schule ging ich auch nicht, da ich Privatunterricht hatte, daher war es schon eine Besonderheit dass ich überhaupt Freunde hatte. So wanderten wir manche Male stundenlang durch die Gegend, von Waldesrand bis Waldesrand, an Flussufern entlang und einmal sogar bis zu einem größeren Berg, welcher etwa 30 Kilometer von unsere Siedlung entfernt lag. Diese Reise dauerte schon einige Tage, aber ich war ja nicht umsonst 19 Jahre alt und meine finanzielle Bestückung war auch nicht gerade happig. So konnte ich im einzige „Tante-Emma-Laden“ ein Zelt, einige Trinkflaschen und Rucksäcke kaufen. Nur zur Weihnachtszeit war alles anders: Die Gegend kam mir aufregender, vielfältiger, einfach magischer vor. Ich weiß, dass klang etwas weiblich und kindisch, Magie? Die gibt es doch gar nicht. Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden war ich ein Liebhaber der übernatürlichen Kräfte und unerklärlichen Ereignissen. Deshalb liebte ich das Weihnachtsfest wahrscheinlich so sehr, da man dort einfach an den Frieden, die Liebe und eine unsichtbare, unerklärliche Kraft, die eine Familie oder einen Freundeskreis zusammenhielt, glaubte. 

Meine Familie bestand aus mir, dem einzigen Sohn und Kind meiner beiden Eltern, meiner Mutter Beate und meinem Vater Lars. Obwohl ich nach einiger Zeit bereits mich alleine als gesamte Familie gesehen habe, da meine Eltern beinahe alle Tage im Jahr verreist waren. Nur zur Weihnachtszeit war die ursprüngliche Familienansicht wieder hergestellt. Sie blieben vielleicht zwei Tage im Monat bei mir, wenn ich Glück hatte, aufgrund ihrer beiden Berufe. Meine Mutter war Geschäftskauffrau und reiste oftmals im Jahr in zehn bis zwanzig verschiedene Länder auf allen sieben Kontinenten, da sie dort nach ihren verschiedenen Filialen und ihren Investitionen schauen oder sich mit Geschäftspartnern treffen musste um zukünftige Pläne, Durchgänge und Investitionsvorstellungen abzusprechen. Sie versuchte immer wieder mich für diesen Bereich der Wirtschaft zu begeistern, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Kaum nahm sie das erste Wort, welches entweder mit Geld, Einkommen, Ausgaben, Entwicklung oder irgendeinem anderen wirtschaftlichen Fachbereich zu tun hatte, in den Mund, ersetzte ich ihre Stimme durch die Posaunen-Geräusche, welche immer bei den Peanuts gespielt wurden wenn ein Erwachsener zu ihnen sprach, und spätestens nach zehn Sekunden gab sie die Versuche auf. Dennoch liebte ich sie und sie mich über alles und, auch wenn ich ihren Fachbereich uninteressant fand, sprachen wir gerne über alles andere. Egal ob Natur, Philosophie oder, mein Lieblingsbereich, Legenden und Mythen. Mein Vater arbeitete beim Militär und war somit auch nur selten im Haus. Kriege, Wache oder irgendein anderer Dienst riss ihn von Zuhause fort und verschlug ihn so in die gesamte Welt. Wenn er fehlte, hatte ich immer wieder Angst und Bange um ihn, da er schon einmal beinahe verstorben wäre. Eine Kugel traf ihn unter die Schulter, wobei diese nur ganz knapp den Knochen und das Herz verfehlt hatte. Sonst hätte er nicht mehr unter uns geweilt, das sagte uns zumindest der Arzt. Wie ihr euch sicherlich vorstellen könnt, war ich die meiste Zeit alleine Zuhause und das Vermögen unserer Familie war auch enorm. Trotzdem machte dieses mich nicht glücklich. Jedoch war ich zufriedener als in unserem alten Heimatort, welcher eine gewaltige Großstadt war. Dort hatten wir ein viel größeres Haus, aber die Stimmung und die Nähe zu normalen Menschen fehlte mir sehr. Und da meine Eltern sowieso fast nie daheim waren, entschlossen sie, dass wir umziehen sollten. Dies ist bereits 4 Jahre her. Nur zur Weihnachtszeit waren meine Eltern immer Zuhause, wirklich immer. Es war beinahe eine Tradition geworden, ein Ritual, ein Standard. Seit ich geboren wurde verbrachten wir das Fest der Liebe zusammen und auch die Tage bis zum neuen Jahr blieben sie bei mir... Am 2. Januar fuhren sie meisten wieder, manchmal auch erst am 6. und einmal blieben sie bis zum 14. in unserer kleinen, ruhigen Siedlung. Dann waren sie fort... für eine lange, lange Zeit. 

Wir schrieben den 18. Dezember 2005 und meine Mutter schrieb mir bereits eine E-Mail, in der sie ihre Ankunft ankündigte. Diese war zwar etwas später angekommen als in den letzten Jahren, jedoch war sie noch früher zum Lesen verfügbar als die meines Vaters. Nachdem ich die elektronische Nachricht – Ja, dass heißt E-Mail in Etwa übersetzt – gelesen hatte, suchte ich die Dekorationskiste auf dem Dachboden, in der wir unsere Kugeln, Lichterketten, Schneeflocken, Sterne, Tannenzapfen, Engel und Zuckerstangen aufbewahrten. Auch die vier Kerzen für unseren Adventskranz lagen in dieser verteilt. Die Suche in unserem dunklen, staubigen Dachzimmer dauerte nicht sehr lange und ich fand sie immer recht amüsant. Die Dunkelheit und das flackernde Licht der, von mir angezündeten, Kerze tauchten das Zimmer in ein oranges, beinahe tanzendes Licht. Schatten liefen von der Schranktür über das Gemälde meiner Oma Getrud bis auf die freie Wand an der Nordseite. Die Kiste stand in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes, ob Süden oder Osten kann ich euch leider nicht sagen, da ich zu der Zeit keinen Kompass dabei hatte. Sie schien vollständig und schwerer zu sein als sie war, da ich den braunen Karton mit einem leichten Stöhnen in meine Arme schließen und vom Boden abheben konnte. Vorsichtig trat ich zurück an die Leiter und stieg sie mit Schritten im fünf-Sekunden-Takt hinunter, immer auf der Hut nicht zu stürzen oder abzurutschen. Glücklicherweise gelang mir der Abstieg der Treppe und die Überbringung des Paketes in die Küche ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, außer einem kleinen Stoß gegen einen Stuhlfuß, welcher am dunkelbraunen Küchentisch stand. Nicht schmerzhaft, gar nicht, aber ich habe mich vielleicht erschreckt, dass könnt ihr mir glauben. Aufgeregt, wie ein Sechsjähriger am heiligen Abend, packte ich den Inhalt auf die hölzerne Fläche und sortierte sie bereits nach Form und Bedeutung – Ihr versteht schon, Kugeln, Schneeflocke, Kerze, usw. - und, mit einem Schrecken im Gesicht, bemerkte ich das fehlen einer Kerze, der Vierten um genau zu sein. Gerade als ich mit dem aufstellen der drei Kerzen und der Engel fertig war, öffnete sich die Haustür und meine Mutter trat in den warmen Flur. Draußen waren es nur zwei Grad und so fror sie, auch wenn sie ihren dunkelgrauen Pelzmantel und ihre weiche, graue Mütze trug. Ich beeilte mich und ließ die sortierten Gegenstände einfach stehen, rannte in den Hausflur über den schwarzen Teppich und schloss meine Mutter in meine Arme, welche diese Umarmung einladend empfing. Erst nachdem wir einige Sekunden so verharrten, fiel mir die E-Mail ein und die Verwunderung über den Auftritt meiner Mom am heutigen Datum verwirrte mich. Als ich sie aber darauf ansprach, erklärte sie mir, dass sie diese E-Mail schon gestern abgeschickt hatte und ich anscheinend einfach nicht auf das Absende-Datum geachtete hatte... Womit sie Recht behielt. Dieses wies den 17.12. auf und war, somit, das Gestrige. Nachdem sie mir ein Wenig von ihrem Flug und der Stadt, sie kam aus Hong Kong, erzählt hatte, führte ich sie in die Küche und wies auf die fehlende Kerze hin. Der Verlust kam ihr mysteriös vor und sie stieß mich scherzend mit ihrer Schulter an, wobei sie flüsternd witzelte, dass diese Art der Vorfälle doch genau meinen Geschmack trafen. Zwar hatte sie damit eigentlich recht, jedoch bestürzte mich das Verschwinden der einen Kerze doch sehr, da sie die gleiche Kerze von meinem ersten Weihnachten war, allgemein waren die Kerzen noch „original“. Langsam ging sie wieder in den Flur und hing dabei ihren Mantel auf, wodurch sie erst einen Zettel in der Tasche ihres gelben Pullover bemerkte und sofort fiel ihr ein, was es war. Rennend betrat sie wieder die Küche und erklärte mir mit sanfter Stimme, das mein Vater nicht zu Weihnachten käme. Dieser rief sie gestern noch an und erklärte alles. Ein Notfall hielte ihn auf, meinte er. Zuerst verstand ich nicht, jedoch ließ ich diese Tatsache kurz in mir sacken und, auch wenn widerwillig und sichtlich enttäuscht, akzeptierte ich sie.  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig für mich und das zur Weihnachtszeit. Meinen Freunden habe ich jedes Treffen abgesagt, beim Schmücken des 2,10 m hohen Weihnachtsbaumes habe ich nur halbherzig mitgeholfen und meine Plätzchen, die eigentlich nur zehn Minuten in den Backofen mussten, ließ ich länger als eine Stunde im hitzigen Gefängnis verbrennen. Die Einkäufe hatte ich schon vor drei Wochen erledigt, jedoch das Verpacken lag noch vor mir. Dieser Tätigkeit ging ich ebenfalls nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit nach und so sahen sie nicht gerade ansprechend aus. Jeden Tag überprüfte ich unseren Briefkasten, mein Postfach und, durch meine Mutter, ihres. Jedoch, außer ein paar Anzeigen und Werbungen, gab es keine neuen Nachrichten und meine Hoffnung schwand. 20. Dezember... 21. Dezember... 22. Dezember... Die Zeit verflog in Minutentakten, so fühlte es sich für mich an. Meine Mutter machte sich bereits Sorgen und versuchte mit mir ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber ohne Erfolg. Die sonst so geliebte Zeit schien mir nun am Ar... schien mir egal geworden zu sein. Jedoch stimmte dies nicht, wirklich! Ich fühlte mich einfach nur nicht mehr komplett... als hätte ein Teil gefehlt, ein Wichtiger. Der heilige Abend fiel auf den 4. Advent, was nicht gerade oft passierte. Einige feierten vielleicht eine Woche vorher den 4. Advent, jedoch wir nicht. Dieser Tag bekam durch diesen Zufall einfach eine noch seltenere und stärkere Bedeutung. 23. Dezember... und schließlich kam der 24. Dezember, auch bekannt als Heiligabend und dieses Jahr auch als 4. Advent. Auch wenn mir meine Freude fehlte und ich nicht wirklich Lust hatte zu feiern, schleppte mich meine Mutter, mit großer Mühe und einer gewaltigen Aufwendung von Kraft, in die leuchtende Kirche, deren Glocken bereits zum Abendgottesdienst schlugen. Dieser war der einzige Teil der mich an Weihnachten etwas störte, da ich nicht gerade ein religiöser Mensch bin, aber dieses Jahr schaltete ich einfach nur ab. Sonst sang ich wenigstens bei den Liedern mit oder hörte hin und wieder die Geschichten, tut mir Leid, Bibelstellen und Bücher an. Doch an diesem Tag war mir nicht nach singen, nicht nach zuhören, nicht nach Weihnachten. Mein Vater fehlte mir und auf der Heimfahrt ließ ich alle meine Gefühle freien Lauf. Weinend, schweigend und fragend verbrachten wir die Fahrt und immer wieder wechselten wir zwischen meinem Vater, seinem Beruf, seiner Pflicht und der Bedeutung von Weihnachten hin und her. Nach etwa 20 Minuten fuhren wir in unsere Einfahrt und hielten unseren dunkelblauen VW Opel an. Nun wieder etwas beruhigter stiegen wir aus dem Gefährt und betraten unser abgedunkeltes Haus. Die Lichter ließen wir ausgeschaltet und nur der leichte Schein von unserem, mit drei brennenden Kerzen geschmückten, Adventskranz brachte etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit. Mich aufmuntern versuchend schlug meine Mutter vor, dass ich vorgehen sollte und, mit einem aufgebenden Seufzen, gab ich nach. Jedoch nahm ich sie an die Hand und so entschieden wir, als Familie... naja, ein Teil einer Familie, zusammen unser Wohnzimmer zu betreten. Dort stand unser geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, unser Karmin, die Socken an dessen Sims und... ein Paket direkt in der Mitte des Raumes? Es war kleiner und in grünes, mit Weihnachtmännern geschmücktes Papier gewickelt. Eine rote und weiße Schleife schmückte dieses Päckchen. Verwirrt sah ich meine Mutter an, da wir diese Art von Papier nicht besaßen, und sie antwortete mit der gleichen Miene. Anscheinend hatte sie auch keinen blassen Schimmer woher dieses Geschenk zu kommen schien. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich auf dieses zu und nahm es auf, es studierend, es schüttelnd, und schließlich öffnend. Eine weiße Schachtel verbarg sich unter dem grünen Papier und diese war nur mit Klebeband verschlossen. Erneut blickte ich meine Mutter an, welche nun ebenfalls in das Zentrum unseres Wohnzimmers getreten war und mit Spannung meine Handgriffe beobachtete. Langsam riss ich die unsichtbare Verschlussfläche von der weißen Pappe und als ich die beiden Öffnungen auseinanderzog, sah ich das unmögliche. Eine Kerze, welche den anderen drei Kerzen wie ein Ei dem anderen glich und eine kleine vier, welche meine Handschrift trug, war mit schwarzen Wachs auf die untere Hälfte, knapp vor dem Boden, gegossen worden. Sie war die vierte Kerze, welche vor knapp einer Woche verloren ging! Doch woher kam sie nur? Erneut kam mir meine Mutter in den Sinn, jedoch war sie die Erste von uns beiden, die die Kerze aus der Verpackung nahm und begutachtete, anscheinend ungläubig nach einem Unterschied suchend. Aber erfolglos und sie verkündete, dass dies die verloren gegangene Kerze war. Noch immer etwas ungläubig nahm ich die mir entgegengehaltene Wachssäule und untersuchte sie selber. Danach begab ich mich zu den anderen Kerzen auf dem Kranz und verglich die Schriftart der Vier und die dunkelrot bis weinrote Farbgebung des Wachses mit den anderen drei Kerzen. Tatsächlich waren sie identisch und, ich weiß nicht wieso, plötzlich konnte ich meine Hand nicht kontrollieren, welche die Kerze so drehte, sodass der Dott auf eine der Flammen zeigte. Langsam bewegte ich den roten Wachshaufen auf diese heiße Flamme zu und in meinem Inneren spürte ich eine sich ausbreitende Wärme. Dann war der Moment gekommen, die Flamme sprang über und entfachte den weißen Dott der vierte Kerze. Ding Ding... Ding Ding... Die Türklingel aktivierte sich als die neue Flamme wurde heller und größer und meine Mutter und ich schraken auf. Ich stellte die nun brennende Kerze auf ihren Platz und rannte zur Tür, sie aufreißend und mir blieb der Mund offen stehen... Mein Vater... Mein Vater stand vor der Tür... In seinem braunen Mantel, der dunkelbraunen Melone auf dem Kopf und einer Pfeife im Mund, so wie ich ihn kannte und liebte! Überglücklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals und er entgegnete diese Umarmung mit einer noch festeren. Auch meine Mutter kam zu uns, konnte es kaum glauben und nahm an unserer Familienliebe teil. Während wir unsere Wärme teilten, fragte ich wieso er plötzlich hier sei und er löste die Umarmung. Vor zwei Tagen wurde er, aus irgendeinem Grund, aus seiner Truppe gelöst und nach Hause geschickt, bis zum 20. Januar. Dann könne er wiederkommen, sagt sein Offizier ihm. Also nahm er den ersten Flieger und kam vor einer Stunde an. Dann musste er mit einem Taxi bis hierher fahren und hier war er nun... Ja, er war hier... zu Weihnachten... wie jedes Jahr... Schnell packte ich meine beiden Elternteile an den Händen und zog sie in unser Wohnzimmer. Die vier Kerzen flackerten und sandten mir ein Lächeln, der helle Baum ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen und der Gedanke an ein Wunder entfachte in mir ein Feuer... ein Feuer der Liebe, der Freude und des Zusammenhalts... Dies war wahrlich das schönste Weihnachten überhaupt...

Nun schreiben wir das Jahr 2045 und mein Vater ist sein 20 Jahren Tod... Meine Mutter lebt noch, jedoch im Altersheim. Ich habe geheiratet, schon vor 23 Jahren, meine Jugendfreundin und spätere feste Freundin Clair. Wir haben eine Tochter, Maria, und sie ist unser gesamter Stolz. Noch immer liebe ich Weihnachten und feiere es jedes Jahr mit meiner Familie. Jedoch haben wir nun neue Kerzen für unseren Kranz. Drei von den Alten stehen bei meiner Mutter im Heim, wo wir sie an jedem Advent besuchen, und die Vierte habe ich meinem Vater in den Sarg gelegt... erloschen und ausgebrannt. Außerdem habe ich einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem ich ihm für alle Feste danke, die er mit mir erlebt hat. Unsere neuen vier Kerzen habe ich drei Monate vor dem ersten Weihnachten mit meiner neuen Familie gekauft und wir benutzen sie noch immer. Maria ist nun 17 Jahr alt... und sie freut sich immer wieder wenn die Kerzen brennen. Clair ist Pilotin und ich bin in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters getreten und arbeite für das Militär. Genau wie er, bin ich nur selten zuhause und, genau wie er, feiere ich jedes Weihnachten mit meiner Familie zuhause. Wir schreiben heute den 18. Dezember 2045... Und ich bin noch immer im Lager... Ich habe meiner Frau bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht kommen könnte. Jedoch bat ich sie ebenfalls darum, mit Maria die Kiste mit den Dekorationen auszupacken und die vierte der vier Kerzen für den Adventskranz zu verstecken und zu Weihnachten verpackt in die Mitte unseres Wohnzimmers zu legen... Sie fragte, wieso sie das machen sollte. Ich meinte nur: “Wunder passieren immer wieder... „ Dann legte ich auf.


End file.
